My One and Only
by dg4g
Summary: AU. Ichigo, a man who never voiced his feelings, lost the girl of his dreams. Heartbroken, he doesn't think he will ever love again. But when love knocks again, will he answer? Bad summary. A little OOC. IchiRuki. T for safety.


**Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach. *tear tear***

**If I did, Ichigo and Rukia would have gotten together already. But they're not...yet **

Ichigo Kurosaki had been starring at his phone now for the past five minutes. The screen had already gone dark, yet the text he had received still shone brightly in his mind. He could practically hear her voice, her velvet voice, full of joy telling him the words that destroyed his world. He could practically see her infectious smile and her beautiful eyes scintillating like the brightest stars in the sky as she told him the thing he never wanted to hear.

_**I'm getting married! **_

Ichigo didn't believe what he read; couldn't believe what he read. There was no way he could believe it. With great difficulty, Ichigo lifted his arm which had become lead to the phone and began to text back.

_**Really?**_

He waited with anticipation, hoping, pleading, that the text was some kind of sick joke. That she would text him back laughing at him, and calling him a fool for believing such a thing. _She wouldn't do this,_ he thought frantically. She wouldn't do this to me. _She's messing around with my head; she has to be._ While struggling with his internal dispute, his phone vibrated in his hand, the screen lighting up, indicating a new text from her. Swallowing hard, Ichigo pressed the button to open the text.

_**Yeah he just proposed! I would have told you sooner, but I was just so happy and I kept starring at the ring and everything. Oh, Ichigo, I was just so perfect. **_

Ichigo physically cringed. He did not want to read about how she was swept off her feet by someone other than him. He prayed a silent prayer that she was not here to see his reaction. At least he could have his heart ripped out without having to fake a smile for her; that would be too much. Why did this happen? he thought to himself. Running a large hand through his soft orange locks, Ichigo winced as his fingers began to type. They were not his true feelings. If he were to write his true feelings then it would have been along the lines of _**Don't marry him! Why did you accept? You belong with me, dammnit!**_ Or the most obvious one _**Why? I love you, so why marry him?**_ But in the end, his fingers betrayed him as he typed:

_**Congrats.**_

He let out a strangled sigh. At this rate he would not attend the wedding. Hell he didn't even know if he would be invited but God help him; he knew he would not be able to last a day dedicated solely to her union to another man. A second later she responded with the words that nearly brought him to tears

_**Thanks so much! I know this is sudden and I just got engaged and we haven't even set the date yet, but we would love it if you could write a song for us. You know, since you're the musician in our group of friends. It would mean so much to us.**_

If his heart wasn't ripped out already, Ichigo was pretty sure it was mutilated and past the point of repair after the text. How could he respond to that? Not only would he have to attend the event that would most likely lead to his death but also write a song on how she and him belonged with each other? _I'm not going to do it,_ he thought to himself_. I will not do it. I cannot do it. How can I write a song about how they belong together when all I can thing about is how she belongs with __ME__?_ But then her face flashed in his mind, her voice echoing he words that threatened to destroy his entire existence. Her plead ringing clear as day in his ears, as if she were there, standing in front of him, asking him personally. After a few moments, Ichigo typed the response he knew he would regret.

_**Sure.**_

As he pressed the SEND button, Ichigo knew that he had sent his death wish to hell.

_**OMG! Thank you sooooo much Ichigo! I love you! :) **_

He let out a bitter laugh as he read the message.

"You love me?" he scoffed. "If you love me, then why did you rip my heart out? If you love me, why are you making me suffer? If you love me…" He swallowed hard and willed the tears that began to form in his eyes to go away. "then why are you going to marry him?"

Then suddenly, something inside of him snapped.

He let out a strangled, outraged cry before throwing his phone against the wall, not caring that it shattered into multiple pieces. His amber eyes filled with pure rage darted around his apartment. Letting out another angered cry, Ichigo punched the wall, leaving a rather large dent. He continued his actions until he saw red liquid begin to ooze out of his knuckles. He spun about quickly and kicked over the coffee table with all its contents spilling onto the floor. "Damnnit!" he roared before continuing to destroy his home. Picking up a wooden chair, he began to beat it against the dining table.

"Damnnit, dammnit, dammnit, DAMNNIT!" he cried out with every strike. The chair finally gave way and shattered into a million splinters, one of them finding its way to his cheek. However, the pain of his bloodied knuckles and cut face did not seem to dull the pain in his chest. Picking up one of the legs of the now completely destroyed chair, Ichigo proceeded to destroy his apartment.

Using the leg as a club, he began to beat the walls and knocking off picture frames from the walls and table tops. The sound of glass crashing and breaking did not seem to enter his mind as he continued to completely destroy his home.

Once finished with the living and dining room, he stomped angrily to the bedroom and began to demolish it. Mirrors were now broken, chairs now crippled, pillows now open and exposed and the mattress torn apart and flung to the opposite side of the room.

Walking over to the dresser, Ichigo raised his weapon to once again wreak havoc, but suddenly stopped. There sitting neatly on the dresser was a picture frame with elaborate designs with him and her in it. It was a gift, his birthday gift from her, a few years back. As he starred at their grinning faces, so happy together, Ichigo felt his strength and anger evaporate, leaving him with nothing but the aching pain in his chest.

Ichigo felt his legs give way and felt himself fall, not having any strength or desire to get back up.

**A****/N: Hi. Um yeah so I was deprived of any IchiRuki in the series (manga wise) lately so I decided I would write one of my own. So yeah. I'm sorry if this sucks; I haven't been writing lately. No flames please. Constructive criticism is appreciated, reviews are loved.**

**P.S. Sorry if Ichigo seems OOC. :/  
**


End file.
